The Forgotten Protector
by M. James W
Summary: For decades, the citizens of the Isles were taught that the last Emperor of the empire was a tyrannical coward who betrayed his people. A certain author wishes to tell the true story of Euhorn Kaldwin I and his most loyal friend, Corvo Attano and how they managed to display the good in humanity during a time of political upheaval and war. (Rated T for Violence and Language, etc)
1. Part I: Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

This story is set in an alternate universe of the game "Dishonored". A universe in which mirrors that of the 20th Century instead of the Victorian Era, like in the actual game. Basically, this story's universe is set in the 18th Century, but everything has advanced to represent the 20th Century. That includes technology, social standards, political and ideological movements, etc. You will expect and encounter familiar characters, settings and elements of the game, implemented in a unique and unfamiliar fashion. So, stay calm. It's alright.

This story also does not follow a linear form of storytelling. It will break off from different time spans and perspectives. Similar to that of William Faulkner's works and his notorious method of "non-linear narratives". I'll try my hardest to write my story as clearly as humanly possible.

 **I also don't own "Dishonored". Arkane and Bethesda Studios, however, does own it. Any references from different movies you may realize, does not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

Enough of this lecture! Please, do try to enjoy this story.

Constructive Criticism is also accepted.

* * *

...

 **Surrounded by the roaring oceans and seas of the Earth, lies** ** _the_**

 ** _Commonwealth of the Isles_** **. Once the vast empire of all the world's civilizations**

 **ruled over by a series of monarchs and tyrants.**

 **...**

 **Commonwealth of the Isles, Dunwall's Regent's Park.**

 **Winter, Modern Day**

 **...**

In the vast, urban streets of downtown Dunwall, a young girl in her early twenties, with a very peculiar novel and a bouquet of flowers in her hands, walked along the city's snowy sidewalk, approaching Dunwall's well renowned Regent's Park. She hummed a tune, possibly of that of an old Serkonan folk song, and soon faced an intersection that separated her from her point of destination.

This was entirely a new and possibly frighting experience for her, coming to a large and over crowded city like Dunwall. She was a common farm girl from the extensive plains of the Serkonan Province. Coming to a huge place, such as Dunwall? Another county folk girl would not even dare to come to such a place. However, this certain girl has a reason if not that, a goal. A goal to accomplish in Dunwall.

Dunwall, where the streets were busy with whale-powered cars and transportation buses, City Watch Officers directed vehicle traffic and patrolled the streets in their cruisers, the towering buildings of certain businesses and corporations extended to the very skies of the heavens.

The city where markets and cafe shops crowded every street corner, men and women walked the streets to and from work in their high rise office cubicles. A city where possibilities are endless and Democracy reigns triumph for all the Commonwealth's citizens.

She eventually crossed the sidewalk and with focused eyes, she viewed the entrance of the park, along with the Park's numerous, dark wooded trees covered in the winter snow. She dared took the first step into the park, feeling such joy and happiness. After weeks of traveling throughout the Commonwealth, from the Serkonan city of Bastillian to the nation's capital city, Dunwall.

She had reached her point of destination, but her goal. The main reason, why she has traveled so far, lie within in Regent's Park itself.

A golden statue dedicated in the memory of her most beloved author, Piero Joplin.

The young, Serkonan girl focused her vision on statue which situated in the center of the park, avoiding the groups of people socializing, playing chess and eating their lunches on the grass fields of the park. She viewed every detail of the statue, observing Mr. Joplin's signature glasses and his skinny and lengthy proportion. At a steady pace, she soon approached the towering statue, looking at it with her utmost attention.

After a few minutes, she placed her bouquet of flowers at the statue's base and soon sat on the grey pavement, lying herself against the statue's base.

She took a small and short breath before placing the peculiar novel on her lap with the intention of reading it. Before opening the novel, she gazed at the title cover.

 **" _The Forgotten Protector_ " by Piero Joplin.**

After that, she soon turned to the first page of the novel, and thus began to read...

 **...**

 **Socialist Republic of the Isles, Dunwall**

 **Piero Joplin's Apartment**

 **Summer, 1785**

 **...**

The frail and elderly Piero Joplin sat in his chair patiently at his desk, waiting for the cameraman facing him to give him the signal. This was it. Piero was patient, but he was also nervous. It was the curse of having such a love for literature and the wanting need to express it without any restraints. Especially, when that need brings the feeling of doing the right thing.

What he was doing was a crime against the state, but he knew the true crime would be not allowing his new story to be revealed to the citizens of the Isles. They needed to know the brave story of the man they were taught by the Communists to loathe, to hate. They needed to know the truth.

Piero was soon signaled by the cameraman who then, began to count down.

"5...4...3...2..." , the cameraman said, soon holding up his index finger to represent the last number of the countdown.

With a short cough, Piero spoke his first words to the camera.

" Greetings, my fellow workers of the Isles. I wished to proudly announce that after years of writing Socialist literature in honor of our great comrades in the government, I wish to present to you, my final work".

Piero paused before continuing.

" I have been blessed by the heavens to have my work be celebrated among you all for many years... So, before I retire to possible obscurity, I wish to bestow to you all, a story of true humanity, a story that displaces true acts of camaraderie and dedication".

" This story...This story, however, cannot be written in a novel, nor can it be distributed as a legally published document for it 'offends' the great law of our Motherland".

"And so, I, along with a brave cameraman who's name I will not give for his own safety, are recording this video so that, you and future generations onward knows about the story of this brave Emperor and his most trusted friend".

Piero was shaken, but he gained his fervor and continued speaking.

" Even though, I could not legally write a novel about the past 'aristocratic oppressors' whom ruled over these lands for centuries, I have done so anyway. Why? Because, this one Emperor and his most loyal friend managed to display what we, as humans, have lacked for decades because of Communism".

"Our humanity and freedom".

"So,... for the next few hours, I will tell the story of the men who were cheated by the victors of history and most importantly, faith".

"But, this story will be told in a very unusual and very thought provoking manner".

...

* * *

That was the end of the first chapter. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Since I'm new to fan fiction, look at my profile if you wish to get to know me better.

 **Next Chapter- Part II: Mr. Attano.**

Until next time, farewell.


	2. Part II: Mr Attano

"But, this story will be told in a very unusual and very thought provoking manner".

...

 **...**

* * *

 **Socialist Republic of the Isles**

 **Karnaca, Serkonos**

 **Karnaca City Hall**

 **Fall, 1768**

 **...**

 **Piero Joplin's POV**

The year-long heat, the sounds of seagulls screeching in the air as they flew over the harbors and the high mountain ranges that touched the very fabric of the heavens were all defining customs when describing the Serkonan city of Karnaca. Especially, when I visited the city first hand.

The city, even though it was showing signs of having it's multi-cultural setting being decimated by the urban dullness of Communist architecture and influence, still captured the numerous and complicity of the many cultural backgrounds the city was famous for harboring together.

The Serkonan vineyards, the rolling plains of farmlands, and the city's museums which displayed the Isles' rich history, art and technical progression from the nation's Renaissance Era.

The whale-powered fishing ships that sailed along the bay with the citizens adapting to the tropical lifestyle of Karnaca's beaches.

Serkonan folk songs being played by passing entertainers on the city's cobblestone streets with the smell of Morlen-grilled hagfish being served to customers in small, local dinning shops.

Truly a sight to behold for foreigners, such as, myself.

Along with this and the towering, identical urban apartment complexes installed by the Communist government, lay also the iconic windmills that assisted with the city's power supply.

Those windmills, throughout the decades, acted as witnesses to the Isles' frequent periods in history. From the end of the Morley Insurrection to the glorious Socialist Revolution, they have stood there since.

However, I was not just another twenty-something year old tourist exploring the significant landmarks of this wondrous city, but I was also a guest invited to attend a respectful award ceremony at the Karnaca City Hall that payed tribute to national authors, such as myself, whom have written Socialist literature that appeased the ruling Communist Party of the Isles.

In truth, I have always loath writing that Communist propaganda that passes off as 'literature'. Don't get me wrong, I love literature. Especially, writing it. I wanted to mirror off the well-known literature authors of the past. I wanted to express by imaginative spirit with my writing just like them. Sadly, I was living in the wrong time to do so.

Authors, like me, were told what to write by the Communist government in an effort to 'inspire and protect the literacy of our brother and sister workers'. Failure to do so would result in our banishment, imprisonment...sometimes, our death.

While this was a negative impact, I was simply happy knowing that my work was being noticed and respected by the many readers of the Isles.

...

With my invitation in my jacket, I approached the large golden doors that led entrance to the Grand Lobby of the City Hall...passing by the fearsome and menacing Red Guard soldiers that stood by the doors.

I entered the lobby, immersing myself to the talkative crowd that occupied this part of the City Hall.

All of Karnaca's most powerful and influential people were guests attending this festivity, along with some political and military officials.

The guests were wearing their finest attire with the military officials wearing their state-issued khaki and red uniforms.

The sound of beautiful orchestra music with the smell of the finest slaughtered whale fillets occupied the surrounding air. People laughing at jokes , war stories and other minor things were common. Men having their third or fourth round of Dunwall's imported whiskey with their fellow buddies.

I, for one, was not having any of the whiskey for I had my eye on the prestigious and most delicious Morlen wine.

Before I could obtain a glass, a feminine figure of the utmost beauty had caught my attention.

She wasn't dressed as one of the guests for she was a maid assisting the guests at this festivity. A maid of glorious beauty.

She had a slender build with her hair knotted in a lovely bun. Brown hair and truly affectionate eyes.

This woman, sadly was someone who was not interested in me but, at the time I did not realize this for I was young and...quite lonely, if you will.

Maneuvering myself through the crowd, I approached her with pure confidence...so, I thought. With me, daring to approaching her, I caught her attention. With tremendous fear, I felt her studying me...with her lovely eyes.

Me, being dumbfounded, muttered a poorly constructed introduction...

"Ah! Uh,...good day, miss!"

The lovely maid give a soft, nervous chuckle before responding. "Good day to you as well, Comrade... Joplin, is it? I do remember reading some of your works. Do you require any assistance? Food? Or, perhaps a drink?"

"No...No! Thank you! However, that's not what I'm here...", I knew what I wanted. It was not food nor a drink, but instead, her name.

A name, till this day, I will never forget.

"I...uh...I just wanted to know your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh! Curnow. Callista Curnow. You may know my uncle? Geoff Curnow? He is a Captain in the Red Guard."

I was shaken with fear hearing that fact. This woman, who I have just had the courage to speak to with the intent of starting a romantic relationship, is related to one of the most fearsome officers in the Red Guard!

This fear restricted me from continuing the conversation further, having Callista being confused by my presence and thus, being called away to perform her duties for one of the other guests requesting her assistance.

I felt a strong sense of disappointment and embarrassment after speaking to her. How could I've been so foolish?

Suddenly, I hear a low and ruff voice emitting behind me.

"Is that how you speak to every beautiful woman you encounter, son?"

To my confusion, a very elderly man, around in his mid to late-fifties, appeared to be the one who said the joking comment. The elderly man had flowing grey hair and a very intense graying beard covering the majority of his face.

He was smartly dressed with his navy blue pea-coat and brown lacks, having a walking cane and a pair of black gloves to complete his old, elderly attire.

His face was bold and serious. He had the face of an old warrior but his face also gave off a sense of loneliness and insensitivity. As if, something had been troubling him for the past quarter of his life.

The old man chuckled with his ruff voice as he slowly walked away from me, over to the empty bar table on the far side of the Grand Lobby.

Interestingly enough, in this lobby full of people, this lonely, old man's whole appearance peaked my curiosity.

Something encouraged me to know more about him.

In a way to learn more, I approached one of the waiters assisting the guests, hoping to gain some information about this...peculiar, old man, for he seemed as someone of great importance at this social gathering.

"Excuse me, Comrade. Who is that interesting old man sitting at the bar.", I asked the waiter.

The waiter gave a surprised looked, being baffled by my ignorance regarding the old man.

"Dear sir, don't you recognize him? That's the 'Serkonan Beast' himself,... Mr. Attano. 'The Liberator of Dunwall' ".

Me, being a native of the Isle of Gristol, was completely lost when regarding famous Serkonan people. However, I faintly remember Mr. Attano's name...

I do remember Mr. Attano being a well known war-hero who fought in the Morley Insurrection and, then shortly after, fought in the Socialist Revolution against the Fascists oppressors back in 1732.

Aside from that, Mr. Attano was also known to be the 'Lord Protector' or the bodyguard of the last Emperor of the Isles, Euhorn Kaldwin I and of his daughter, the soon to be Empress, Jessamine Kaldwin.

Not much is really known when describing the time Mr. Attano spent with the two royal family members, aside from the fact that, Mr. Attano 'volunteered' to help out the Socialist cause against the Fascist warmongers that ruled the Isles and that he, 'out of his own will', denounced the rule of Emperor Kaldwin, publicly calling him a 'coward' and a 'traitor to the people'.

Others say that he was forced by the new Communist government at the time to collaborate with them and that they forced him to denounce the Emperor.

Decades later up till now, Mr. Attano was now an old, bitter looking man who had high connections within the Communist Party of Dunwall due to his war fame during the revolution, allowing him to have a suitable lifestyle being a middle class civilian attending public events such as this one.

"He's here to hand out the awards to the authors later today. Why don't you speak to him, sir? Obviously, if you wish to know more about him, why not speak to him personally?", Inquired the waiter.

I agreed to his suggestion and I began walking to Mr. Attano at a steady pace. Ironically, I did not have the same fear overbearing me, like I did before with the lovely Callista Curnow.

Curiosity over powered my fear of social interaction with strangers, regarding the old man.

I took a seat on the bar stool beside Mr. Attano, hoping that maybe he would be the one to start a possible conversation first...And, to my luck, he did...Unfortunately.

"Son, you'll never get a woman's attention when showing fear. You must have confidence.", Mr. Attano stated.

"I'm sorry, Comrade...I...", I replied before being cut short by the old man.

"Don't give me that, 'Comrade' non-sense, boy! I can't stomach that Communist trash! It's absolute foolishness!"

I was stunned. Not just by the strong vigor in his voice but, his criticism of our traditional formal addressing.

This man was not how our Communist leaders depicted him. He, just as myself, had a secret, personal hatred for the Communist rule over the Isles.

I do apologize, Mr. Attano. I just wished to...to know you more. For my own sake.", I assured.

"Ha! Of course, you do! You 'authors' just wish to find inspiration for another one of your 'novels'. Why bother? Those Communist bastards are just going to censor it!"

The old man took a breath before having a look of sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry, kid. I just really hate going to these social gatherings. The government forces me to attend these events for them. As a way to 'pay tribute' for my past 'crimes'."

"Crimes?", I questioned.

Mr. Attano gave me a look of sadness which then turned into a light smile.

"Son, or 'Mr. Joplin', is it? I remember your name on the log sheet. You're one of the winners getting an award, right? Regardless, if you wish to know more about an old man, such as, myself. I would be more than willing to do so. For some reason, you actually look very concerned about me, unlike some other would-be 'authors' with the ambition of collecting coin and notoriety off of other people's stories."

"Sir, I would be honored to hear your story." I replied with a smile.

Mr. Attano returned with an even bigger smile. I sensed a great deal of joy consuming the old man beside me.

"We have a few hours before the ceremony begins...Bartender! Two glasses of Dunwall's finest whiskey, please!", Shouted the old man.

Moments later, after we took a few slips of our whiskey, the old man began to speak.

"Mr. Joplin, to understand my story, you must understand the my first interaction with the man who once ruled the Isles, back during the times of Morley Insurrection. A man who was wrongfully accused by the leaders of today".

"This man, who I regrettably called a 'coward' and a 'traitor', to which would be forever my closest friend."

...

Mr. Attano looked away before continuing. He looked back towards me with a warm smile.

"Of course, I am talking about...Euhorn Kaldwin."

...

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Part III: His Majesty**


	3. Part III:His Majesty

"Of course, I am talking about...Euhorn Kaldwin."

...

* * *

 **Empire of the Isles**

 **Dunwall, Gristol**

 **Wrenhaven River**

 **Spring, 1732**

 **...**

 **Corvo Attano's POV**

My body shivered against the cold wind that strangely accompanied Dunwall in the Spring time, even though I was wearing my red military service jacket. Ironic, really. It's the middle of spring, the Sun is high in the sky and yet, I'm freezing.

By the Void, this cold weather...It reminds me of my time fighting in Morley. Crouched down in that damned foxhole, knee-deep in thick mud. Just me and my whale-lock rifle with whale-oiled artillery exploding all around me.

The screams...the horrid screams filled the air, which was plagued by smoke and ash.

I can hear them still calling for help...calling for me to save them, " _Corvo! Corvo, save me! Don't let me die_!"

...

"Hey, Serkonan!"

That very insulting calling awoken me from my fixed trance and brought me back to my senses. I was standing on a dock facing the wide and expansive Wrenhaven River. I looked behind me to find where the careless remark originated from, only to see two City Watch officers and my own commanding officer in a river skiff, all motioning me to come aboard.

"Aye, what are you? A daft bastard?" One of the officers tauntingly questioned. "Climb aboard! His Majesty is waiting!"

I fixed a hostile look towards the taunting City Watch officer while the other one just snickered.

I could feel my anger boiling over but before I could utter a response, my commander, Lieutenant-Colonel Bourne, stood up from his seating on the skiff and captured the attention of the two officers.

"I say, if you damned fools had any sense, you would treat this soldier with the utmost respect and gratitude!" the Colonel said with a powering yet, calm demeanor.

"What have you two done in your times of service in Dunwall? Aside from, harassing homeless orphans and messing about in that forsaken whorehouse, the Golden Cat!?" He continued. "Corporal Attano has truly put his life on the line for 'Emperor and Country'! That is why he is here. To be commended and to receive the Emperor's praises, personally."

The two City Watch officers remained silent with doubtful expressions. I felt joy and respect for Colonel Bourne's words even though, I could've defended myself.

"Now, Mr. Attano!" He called. "Would you please be so kind to join us on the skiff!? It's going to be a short ten minute sail across Ole' Wrenhaven but it's better if we go immediately! His Majesty awaits you and I would recommend to not keep him waiting!"

And with that, I carefully stepped into the skiff, sitting right behind the Colonel. While doing this, I was making sure that I didn't accidently slip into icy Wrenhaven, giving the watch officers something else to joke about.

"Departing!" Yelled one of the officers sailing the skiff. The skiff made a slow whirring noise before jetting off at a fast cruising speed across the water.

Within a few minutes, the four of us were sailing in the middle of Wrenhaven River. The two watch officers held on to their helmets against the harsh wind while I allowed my long brown hair to fly majestically in it. Colonel Bourne seemed unfazed and untouched though, going against the wind. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had powerful figure with a commanding height and voice...Or perhaps it was because he was bald...

I chuckled softly at the thought.

Soon, as we traveled further across the river, I was opened up to a vast and breathtaking view of all of Dunwall's glory.

By looking from just the river, I witnessed numerous whaling ships carrying their recent catch on support clamps, preparing them for their eventual gutting and extraction of their oil. Towering apartment tenements lined up along the shores of the river, continuing onward into the beaches. Numerous factories, owned by the almost equal number of aristocratic families, pumped their blacken smoke from their chimneys into the spring sky.

The seagulls flew overhead and cried out in formation, occasionally, landing on the local fishermen boats. The fishermen, in response, curse and sway their arms at the menacing birds.

It was truly an amusing site.

However, what captured my eye, was the famous Dunwall Clock tower, which was off in the far distance. Being raised in an urban setting like Karnaca, I usually don't look in amazement when viewing such tall structures. However, this marvel of engineering was breathtaking.

With its steel supports columns, four massive gilded clock faces and its musical chimes, the tower could possibly surpass the Duke's Grand Palace back in Karnaca.

As I was gawking at the city's numerous structures, Colonel Bourne turned around to face me. He flashed me a warm smile as he prepared to speak.

"First time visiting the imperial capital? Eh, son!?" He yelled over the roaring sound of the skiff's motor.

"Ah! Yes, sir! In fact, I never really been to Gristol before! Is the weather always this cold!? I questioned.

"Indeed, I'm afraid so! But, hey!...Better here than in Morley, I assure you!" I gave a little smile when he mentioned Morley, but he was right.

Anywhere was better than Morley. Anywhere was better than being in that warzone.

Before continuing, Colonel Bourne looked towards the two watch officers, then he fixed his gaze back on me. "Hey, Attano!... Don't let their type get to you, son." He softly spoke, leaning towards my ear. "They're just soft, yellow bellied aristocrats. Their families brought them their current positions in the City Watch. They don't have experience like you."

"Too much drinking and partying at the Golden Cat, right?" I jokingly questioned.

"Ha! You've got it!...However, I must admit...I myself may have been a visitor...but, I was just a young lad!"

We both then fell into a fit of laughter, which was auditable even over the skiff's motor. The watch officers caught wind of this and just brushed it off with uncertain expressions.

Colonel Bourne, even though, he was my commanding officer, became more of a good friend of mine during our time fighting in Morley. He was an aristocrat from Gristol but he had the vigor of a respectable soldier in the army. That's probably why we got along, so famously. He was more level headed and less bigoted, than the other military officers who came from powerful families of the aristocracy. He was never afraid to take command nor, to get his hands dirty.

Our times traveling together helped me realized those facts.

"Attano, don't be nervous! His Majesty is a friendly and caring man. He and I were best mates when we were kids!" The Colonel assured.

"I just hoped I can demonstrate my best behavior, sir." I said, sounding unsure.

...

After a few minutes of sailing, we finally approached Dunwall Tower, the residence of our Emperor and other officials.

The structure was marvelous. Just like in the story books, my mother used to read to me. White marble stone built the structure with thick pained glass, towering over the largest cliff on the Wrenhaven River. Numerous blue and gold flags on the highest viewpoints of the tower carrying the Imperial Standard, fluttered in the wind with grace and power.

Our skiff soon made itself through the tower's famous water lock with its massive doors closing behind us. Soon, I heard the engineers above us call out to each other, yelling instructions on how to operate the water lock overhead.

"Ok! Apply at least, 70% water pressure to the main tanks!"

"Locking the gearing mechanism! Adding water to main ports and...She's rising!"

I was taken by surprise! Just like in the story books, Our skiff was rising along with the water, climbing to the very top of the water lock and soon, I was revealed to an upper platform that housed the numerous machinery and gears that operated the water lock.

"Ok! Stop! Shut it down!" Yelled one of the engineers.

A metal plank soon connected to our skiff, allowing us to disembark to the connecting platform.

The two officers companying us were the first to get off. I presume they had enough of our company. I, for one, didn't care. I was awestruck by the large machinery and electronics.

"Well, Corvo." I heard the Colonel call out. "Prepared to meet, His Majesty?"

* * *

It's been a long time, I know. I've just been very busy with college and work. I apologize.

However, I do plan to continue this story in the soon. You may comment or review, if you wish.

Until next time, farewell.


End file.
